


My sun

by Valindra_the_Elven_Queen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia:2p
Genre: 2P North Italy (Hetalia), F/M, First Time writing Smut, Smut, Virgin Reader, reader - Freeform, vampire, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valindra_the_Elven_Queen/pseuds/Valindra_the_Elven_Queen
Summary: After a failed attempt at fleeing from a deranged vampire prince, (name) finds herself back in his grasp. What will the vampire do, now that his favorite human is back within his reach.Chapter 2 has smutty time.





	1. Her darkest

**Author's Note:**

> I an not sure if  I have 2p Italy personality, though I do like what I have written in this one.  
> This is also published on my Quotev and devintart pages. If people could tell me if there is mistake with my grammar that would be wonderful. I am trying to better myself as a write so having these mistake told to me would help very much
> 
> translations (according to google)  
> My sweet naive love -il mio dolce amore ingenuo  
> My beautiful mate- mia bella compagna  
> Beautiful -Bella

(Name's) (e/c) coloured eyes stared fearfully into the dark purples ones, that had locked on to her own the moment she was dragged into the room.  The eyes belonged a well known vampire, his name Luciano Vargas the sadistic, energetic and slightly disturbed grandson of one of the vampire kings.  

Luciano made a tsking noise as he walked forward to (name) “bella, bella, bella what were you thinking, did you think that you would get away from me” he said with a childish yet dark look on face “ I would follow to the gates of hell and back, il mio dolce amore ingenuo you are my mate” He glanced at Lutz and Kuro, who still held on to (name) arms “you may let mia bella compagna go now” .

The pair answering yes in there native languages, let her go then went over to the door. (name) tried to back up only to have Luciano get in front for her in a blink of an eye and have him grab her chin, forcing (name) to look at him.  Gasping  (name) tried to pull away,causing a lock (h/c) hair fall over her widen (e/c) coloured eyes as Luciano’s grip on her chin was too strong. With his other hand Luciano tucked the hair behind (name)’s ear his finger the stroked down her face as he pulled his hand away. His free hand went inside of his white suit jacket pulling something out with it. (name) gulped nervously as she saw the sharpened butter knife in Luciano hand and closed her eyes as Luciano stepped a few feet away  his hand in the air getting ready to throw the knife.  

_**Thud** _

A few strands of (h/c) hair fell to the floor as the knife went past (name) and imbedded it self in the door beside Lutz face. As (name) looked back towards the German vampire she saw the knife had cut Lutz across the face as the blood trickled down Lutz face as he just stared at the Italian a hint of frustration in his eyes.

“That is for making my precious mate’s arm bleed” Luciano said childishly, an even darker smile on his face. (name) looked down at the arm that Lutz had held, noticing that the were five marks on her arm which were in fact bleeding.

 _no doubt for holding me to hard_ she thought as Luciano continued talking “and if you ever hurt her again ...well lets just say I’ll try some of my new information extractions methods on you, is that clear Lutz” Turning his attention back to (Name) Luciano gave he a toothy smile showing of his fangs before leaning forward to whisper in her ear “you really shouldn’t have run mia bella compagna” pulling her forward to his chest Luciano nuzzled his nose in to (name’s) hair taking in her wonderful scent.

(name) let out a gasp as she was suddenly lifted and placed on Luciano’s shoulder , as he started to walk out the room  “Lutz, Kuro me and my mate are going to be busy and I don’t want to be disturbed so make sure we’re not”  

* * *

 

(Name) was placed gently down on something soft before Luciano stepped away from her, as so as he did (name) sat up. She was on a bed that was in the most beautiful room that she had ever seen.

“I take it you like it” Luciano said causing (name) to stop looking around the room.

“it beautiful but where are we” (name) whispered wring her hands together.

“Our room” was his short reply.

“o..our room, how is this our room” questioned before blushing “and why are you taking your shirt off”

“I had the servants start on this the day I meet you” Luciano responded now shirtless as he started to crawl over the bed to her as she sat froze in place “and I don’t want to make my shirt mess” (Name) swallowed nervously then asked “why would it get mess” as Luciano pushed on her shoulder causing her to lying down on her back. “Because I am going to turn you, maybe that will stop you from running away again” Luciano muttered  leaning down to her neck kissing it until her reached the perfect to bite her.

“Please stop, don’t do this please” (name) whimpered causing Luciano’s to move from her neck,  his fangs scrapping the skin in it before coming to loom over her face as (name) closed her eyes.

“do you know how much it hurts bella” Luciano spoke softly staring in to (name) eyes , as his breath fan across (name) face causing her to open her eyes  and see the sadness in his. “to have the one person , that you have been raise to believe is supposed to love you, to want you unconditionally …and then to have that person reject you, to fear being with you, fearing to be near you and when I found your note telling me that you where running away, begging that I would not fallow you” he got off (name) and sat at the end of the bed and stared at the wall “Bella it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest at that moment”

(name) got up and sat on her knees as she watched Luciano and uncomfortable feeling stirring in her stomach as she did do. _Guilt, that what this is_ she thought to herself _guilt for causing this when all he want was for his mate to love him and tried to get it the only way that he knew how._ (name) crawled up to Luciano sitting beside him and grabbed his chin much like he did to her earlier causing him to look at her.

“I am scared Luciano, that is true but I am not afraid of you and I should be you kidnapped me, took me from all that I loved and care for then locked me up in this castle. For the longest time i saw you as the darkest, trying to extinguish my light and yet I can’t bring my self  to fear you anymore. Well this all began I did but that’s not why I run away, I ran away because of my changing feeling for you”

“And what would those feeling be bella” Luciano asked, peering into her beautiful eyes.

“That I care for you, that I love you even and that scares me” (name) whispered, breaking eying contact. Half hoping that Luciano would not hear her, as she let her gaze drop downwars. Unfortunately  he did and (name) suddenly found herself in the position that she was in not moment’s ago. 

 “you need not fear me (name)”Luciano said nuzzling in to her neck “there only one place that I would hurt you and I am sure would in enjoy it” at this he moved his head and caught (name) eyes with his, own with a suggestive smile on his face causing (name) to blush.  Luciano laughed saying “you really are very innocent, my bella one” (name)’s face got even redder at that though she smiled softly as she closed the distance between he and Luciano kissing him quickly and gently for the first time before pulling back looked at the happy smile one Luciano’s face.  

Not for long as Luciano swooped down again and kissed her but unlike there first kiss this one expressed the love that Luciano felt for (name) along with his long and passion for her in fact her smirked in to the kiss as he felt his beloved (name) ran one of her hands through his hair before griping on to it as her other hand was placed on his neck pulling him closer to her.  He pulled away from (name) after a few minutes allowing (name) to catch her breath as he placed a few quick kiss down her neck before kissing back up her neck and face to reach her ear given it a quick nibble then whispering into it

"I still have to punish you bella for running away”  


	2. His sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for (names) punishment, though is it a punishment if she enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hard smut in it, if you don't like that, don't read this  
> Yeah this is rubbish but it a first attempt at writing this kind of thing.  
> Translation (according to google)  
> il mio sole- my sun
> 
>  il mio sole, tu sei bella- my sun, you're beautiful
> 
> Penso che il mondo di voi il mio amore più caro - I think the world of you my dearest love

"Punish me” (name) squeaked her face ablaze as she saw Luciano’s wicked grin.

“But of course il mio sole” he whispered sinfully as he loving stroked her face  “though what should I do perhaps I should take you over me knee and spank you until your lovely behind is as red as your face”  as he said he nibbled his way down (name’s) neck causing the (hair colour) female to bite her lips trying to stop from moaning. “ or maybe I will be you to the edge repeatedly and refuse to let you find your resale until your nothing but a quivering mess”

Luciano liked up her neck as she swallowed before pulling her into a blistering kiss almost devouring her mouth with his, as one of his hands rested on her face in what she could only describe as a firm yet gentle grip the other hand tangled itself in her hair. (name) felt Luciano run his lounge over her lips slowly as he caressed her check with his thumb, she unsurely parted her lips and nearly moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in to her mouth, prodding at her own tongue. Taking it as an invention to show that she could be the dominant one she pushed her tongue back against, it continued on this way for a few moments until (name) managed to push he tongue out of her mouth and back into his even slipping her tongue into Luciano’s mouth though this did not faze him as he started to suck on her tongue.

He pulled away as her lungs started to scream for oxygen, a trail of salvia connecting them as (name) panted, Luciano licked bottom lip as if to taste the prove of their kiss, his eye’s lustfully connecting with her own as he huskily said “I have decide on how to punish you, I will not do it tonight no it shall wait until you are so filled with anxiety about it that you come begging Mr on your knees to get if over with” his hand that had be rest on her check slowly moved down her check, then neck coming at a stop at her breast firmly cupping one of them “then I shall combine the first two options with this, I will tie your arms together then once you are a quivering mess I shall take you so hard that you will not be able to walk for a week” Luciano then attacked her neck again teeth scraping against the flesh as he sucked on it. His hand her hair and ghostly down the side of her body giving her other breast a quick squeezed as it brother still kneed her breast through her top, the hand continued down until it reached the hem of (name) (fav colour) top then started to push it up to reveal the females smooth stomach.

Feeling brave (name) hand pushed against Luciano’s chest causing him to detach from her neck and allowing her to sit up “i..it’s not fair that you’re the only one shirtless” as she her hands firmly griped the bottom of her top then she pulled it up and over her head. (name) then surged forward and latch her mouth on to the vampire’s neck before he had a chance to move, coping what Luciano had done to her own neck she licked, sucked and nibbled on his cause the male to moan.

Luciano one hand one either side of her shoulder then hooking the straps of her bra he pulled off her shoulder so the loosely came to rest at the top of her arms then wrapping his arms around her Luciano started to trace patterned up her back causing (name) to shiver, his fingers came to rest at her bra strap, his fingers then quickly unhooked the back of her bra.  Luciano lent back though as he did so he grabbed the front of (name’s) bra and pulled it off her, embarrassed by the loss of her bra (name’s) arms flew up to cover her know naked breast. Tilting her head down to hide her face, (name) didn’t think it was possible to blush as much as she was

“do not cover yourself from me” Luciano cooed as he grasped her chin and made (name) look at him  “you never have to hide from me amore mio” 

Luciano pushed (name) lightly until she was lying on her back once more removing her arms from her breast as he did so then straddling (name’s) knees, his face nuzzling against her smooth stomach.

“il mio sole, tu sei bella, let me show you how you make me feel” his whisper against her stomach then place light kiss on it. He lick his way up to her breast from her naval, the slippery muscle licks it way put her right breast and makes swirls around the centre of it. He light bits on her nipple tugging it slightly before his lips surround it and he starts to suck on her breast, his hand reaches up and starts to play with the left breast as not to leave it out. (Name) was moaning loudly at this point feeling a heat began to pool at her most intimate area.

Her moaning caused Luciano to smirk into her breast feeling pride that he was the one to make her feel this way, he free hand had managed to make its way into her trouser and cupped her sex through her pants causing the female to gasp.

"O-Oh Luciano...No...N-Not there...” (Name) whimpered. Hiding her face in the croak of her arm.

“do not hide from me” Luciano ordered as he used his free hand to move the arm way from her face “especially when your already so wet for me” he purred as he left go for her right breast then swirled his tongue against it once more then pulled away to look at her lust hazed eyes. (Name) whimpered from the loss of him against her breast.

 “Does my sweet mate enjoy what I am doing to her?” his grin could out the Cheshire cat to shame.

“Yes”

“does she want me to continue”

“y..yes”

“tell what you want them my sweet one”

“I want more” she squirmed on the bed feeling embarrassed that he was going to make her say it.

“more what, you’ll have to be more specific my Bella”

“i…I want you to make love to me” she moaned as he rub her through her know damp pants causing her to wither against his hand.

“then make love to you I shall” with that he moved his hand to the top of her trouser and help her get them off leaving her in her pants,  Luciano went to pull his own trousers down when he felt to hand stopping his with gentle touches.

“Let me” (name) swallowed as she saw the tent in his trouser for the first time, he was big. She hooked her finger on the top of hid trouser then pulled them down and with Luciano’s help got them of his legs. Before she had time to blink she was one her back once on but the time she was minus all her clothing.

Luciano rubbed (name’s) clit with his thumb and lightly pressed down, making her twitch and gasp in pleasure. He teased at her entrance with a finger causing (name) to bit her bottom lip and shake as she felt her legs getting weaker. Decided he had enough of teasing her he slow slip his finger inside of her almost groaning as he watched it disappear

“so tight” he mumbled pulling his finger out of her then slowly pushed it back in.  He pumped finger in and out slowly picking up speed as his beloved one moan loudly, he adding in another finger and continue wiggling them inside of her as he watched her writhing against his finger.

"Oh god...P-Please.." (Name) begged, moaning a louder.

“no god here…only Luciano …" He smirked and rubbed her thigh stopping her fingers causing (name) to buck her hips to get the feeling back.

“so impatience my love” he hummed pulling his fingers out of her  then licked them groaning as the taste of her filled his mouth. He lower her face to her sex and couldn’t help but moan as the scent of her filled his nose.

“wha..what are you doing…ow” (name) bit her lip as her finger’s tangled themselves in the sheet when she felt Luciano’s tongue lick at her most sensitive area.  She left out a shaky breath when she felt him rumbled against her as he chuckled at her reaction.

Luciano prodded his tongue inside of her and shivered at the explosion that was her flavor on his tongue, his bella compagna flavour it somehow tasted even better from the source. He slowly licked downward making (name) feeling as is if was touching the entire area with his slippery appendage he did this until he had built up a steady rhythm that had (name) squirming on the bed wantonly. Luciano then shifted the focus of his tongue so it was licking her clit the sensation had (name’s) toe’s curling as she felt a pressure that’s she never felt before start to build up, it seemed that it was running through her how body making her feel dizzy with pleasure until Luciano suddenly removed his tongue from her lower lips.

“NO” (name) almost sobbed as she involuntary bucked her hip upwards, as if hoping that Luciano would continue, she was so close to something. Something that she was sure, would have made her better than she had felt ever before.

“I want to be inside you the first time that you climax” Luciano whispered to her before he pulled he in for a kiss. When he pulled away to sit up he removed his pants from himself groaning as he felt his now stiff member came released from it tight prison.  (Name) gulped as her eyes land on it, it seemed even bigger now how was that going to fit inside her. Her worries melted away as Luciano pulled her into another kiss as he rest himself into a position above her.

“Are you ready il mio sole” he asked her stroking her face loving as she nodded “say it”

“I am ready my love”

Luciano guided his member in front of (name’s) entrance looking at her with an expression not only filled with lust but with love as he rubbed the tip against her womanhood. He snapped his hips forward quickly breaking her barrier, hoping that it he done it fast it would cause her less pain as she would not be as tense. Though he felt his heart sink a little as (name) yelped in pain. He slammed his lips against yours indulging into a passionate kiss hoping to distract her from the pain, he grabbed both of (name) hands pinning them down above her head.  Luciano held as he could though he nothing more than to move in this incredible tightness that nearly made him cum as he entered, he know that he had to stay still up till his mate could adjust to his size. He moaned into the kiss when he felt (name) move her hips a little. He slowly started to pull out until only his tip remained inside of her then he thrusted back into her groaning at the feeling ecstatic feeling that their unity gave him. She was finally and eternally his in the eyes of vampiric customs.  He continued at this pace until he heard something that made him grin ear to ear.

“fa..faster Luci” (name) panted lustily and who was Luciano to deny his mate’s request.  His hips started to pick up speed as he thrusted harder, the sound of skin on skin felling the room.

(name) wrapped (name) legs round his waist and ran her fingers through his soft hair, moaning louder and louder with the intense pleasure and Luciano found her could not bear it along longer and sunk his fangs in to her neck drinking her precious life nectar his hips still going at a furious speed

“Y-Yes! Yes, yes, Y-Yeees!!” (name)panted her leg shaking, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of her. “Nhn!!” She rested her forehead on his shoulder and panted, feeling her walls tightening up round him. 

Her finger nails sunk into the sensitive flesh of his back and racked themselves downward causing Luciano to groan in delight letting go of (name’s) neck as he quickened his thrusts.  “scream my name bella…let everyone who is making you feel this way”

“Lu..Luciano”

“Louder

“Luciano”

“Louder”

“LUCIANO” (name) scream as she felt the dam inside of her break, Luciano groaned as he felt her cum and with a few more quick thrust her spilled his seed in her roaring.  Still thrusting as the pair rode out their pleasure together Luciano laid his head on (name’s) chest, she stayed like that until he felt himself go soft inside her then pulled you of her with a squelching sound.

Luciano pressed his forehead against (names’) as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Ti amo” (name) whispered to him in the little Italian that she had come to learn as she snuggled her head in to his chest. Her eye’s staring to flutter shut.

“Penso che il mondo di voi il mio amore più caro, you are the sunlight in my other wise dark life”


End file.
